


A Whole New World

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Comics, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Aquaman (2018) Spoilers, F/M, angst in the beginning, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: Could write a one shot with teenage arther curry (the age he was in the movie when he found out his mom “died”) when he get his first tattoos (scales on his forearm in that scene) and when his gf ask about about he tells her everything about his mom and takes her underwater and basically an aquaman rendition of a whole new world? Is that too confusing??? Sorry❤️❤️❤️





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> by mod soph

Devastated. Betrayed. Hurt. A culmination of these negative emotions was inside Arthur’s head as he fled from his Atlantean practice session. Arthur was always able to combat his doubts about him being worthy enough to be welcomed into Atlantis. Except he was only able to do that with the hope of reuniting with his mother; the mother he knows only through faded photos and memories passed down from his father. Arthur was crushed when Vulko told him of how Atlantis treated his mother when they discovered he existed. Arthur living was his mother’s death sentence. Hearing Vulko utter what the Atlanteans were willing to do to their queen, made Arthur think of what would happen if he ever ventured into the lost city. This was the moment when Arthur lost hope. He stopped hoping for his mother to return to him. He stopped hoping that he would travel to the underwater kingdom. This was the moment when Arthur started believing he would never be enough. He would never be worthy to rule Atlantis. He would never be enough to even see the legendary kingdom. Arthur believed full-heartedly he would never be enough. 

Arthur has been in his head that he hadn’t even noticed he wandered towards your work. He chuckled at his actions. Whenever he was distraught he would always go to you. He walked inside and saw you at the counter messing with a bouquet. You have been working at your mother’s flower shop for a year now but it seems like you’ve always been there. You belong here. Meanwhile, Arthur feels like he belongs nowhere.

You’re alerted of his presence when you hear the small bell chime. You turn your head towards the door and you become concerned when you see your boyfriend of four months looking like a sad puppy. “Arthur what’s wrong?” You immediately asked. Arthur tries to alleviate your worries by smiling, except his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. Causing you to become even more worried. You walked around the counter to him and place your hands on the sides of his face. Arthur leans into your palms and placed a soft kiss on your hand. “What’s wrong?” You ask again, hoping that he will respond. Arthur sighs before speaking. “My mother...she’s dead.” You immediately take Arthur into your arms and hug him tightly. “I’m so sorry,” you whisper into his neck. You have only known about Arthur’s Atlantean roots for a month now but you understood how much Arthur wanted to reunite with the queen of Atlantis. “I just...She was killed because of me.” Arthur mumbles softly; you almost didn’t hear it because of the low volume. “That's not true. This wasn’t your fault.” You say trying to prove his inner demons wrong. Arthur simply nods, not in the mood to try and go against your statement. You can tell that he doesn’t believe you so you try to lighten the mood. “How about we go to the beach? You promised me you would show me this supposedly ‘beautiful underwater world.’” You say detaching yourself from him. Arthur smiles at the idea and grabs your hand so the two of you can start your journey to the beach. 

When you finally arrive, you eagerly grab Arthur’s hand and run towards the shoreline. You start wading in the water, awaiting a smiling Arthur. Arthur’s mood was better due to your kindness and the happiness you exuded. Arthur grabbed your hand and walked with you until the water was at your waists. Arthur looked at you and said, “Hopefully this doesn’t disappoint.” He held out his arm with his hand wide open. For a minute you thought nothing was going to happen. Until you saw tons of small fish circle around your feet. Your smile widened and you looked like a kid visiting Disney World for the first time. That wasn’t the end of it though, in the distance you could see dolphins. Arthur grabbed your hand and said, “Do you trust me?” You nodded. You trusted him completely. You always felt safe with Arthur. He wrapped his arm around your waist and spoke up again. “Hold your breath.” You inhaled a deep breath while tightening your hold on your boyfriend. Suddenly you were underwater traveling at what felt like lightspeed until you breached and were surrounded by a pod of dolphins. “Oh! My! God! Arthur!” You squealed looking around at the adorable marine mammals. You gave your boyfriend a quick peck on the lips to show your thanks. “THIS IS SO COOL!” You screamed. You thought that you would just admire the beautiful creatures but Arthur quickly shut down the idea. “We’re going to swim with them.” You looked at him incredulously which caused Arthur to laugh. “Yeah. All you need to do is hold on tight.” You quickly tighten your grip in response. Then Arthur dove into the water and mimicked the movements of the dolphins. Everytime you two breached you would scream with joy. It almost seemed like out of a fairytale. You felt like you were transported to a whole new world with Arthur and you never wanted it to end.


End file.
